beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Aiger Akabane
Aiger Akabane, known as in Japan, is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst Turbo. After witnessing the strength of Valt Aoi and his Wonder Valtryek 12 Volcanic, Aiger creates his own Turbo Beyblade, Z Achilles 11 Xtend, and becomes a Blader. He then sets out on a journey to the big city to challenge and defeat Valt; a goal he eventually achieved with the dark power of his Turbo Beyblade. Over the course of his journey, Aiger received two upgrades to his Beyblade: Z Achilles 11 Xtend+, which was destroyed during his battle with Phi in the Dread Tower, and his new, Turbo Beyblade, Turbo Achilles 00 Dimension, which was made after the destruction of Z Achilles' Energy Layer. Aiger later returns in ''Beyblade Burst Rise'' with his new, and current Gamma Beyblade, Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu. Appearance Aiger looks similar to Valt, except he has lighter skin, turquoise eyes, wears red clothing and his hair and eyebrows are maroon. He has a red letter "A" tattooed on his left cheek, and a bandage strip on his right cheek. His hair is pinned back by four hair clips; 2 on each side of his temple. In Turbo, Aiger's attire consists of a white shirt, jet black shorts with blue-buckled suspenders, a short-sleeved burgundy Letterman's jacket with a black-striped white collar, tomato sleeves, border and pocket lining, and burgundy sneakers with a tomato border, white laces, white toe caps and a white circle with an upside-down dark-blue "A" on each inner heel. His jacket has a light-cyan circle with an upside-down dark-blue "A" on the back and three yellow buttons on the front: one on the right side with a dark-blue Beyblade symbol, and two on the left, the upper one an upside-down dark-blue "A", and the bottom a dark-blue star. After his first battle with Valt, Aiger began wearing a dark-blue hand brace on his left hand and wrist. In Rise, Aiger has grown taller and now wears an orange-yellow shirt with a turquoise zipper, a red Letterman's jacket with long sleeves, white wrist collars and borders with a dark-blue stripe, and retains both the dark-blue upside-down "A" and buttons from his previous jacket, a pair of blue jeans with stitched-in patches, and red sneakers with a yellow border, white laces and white toe caps. His left hand brace in now colored celestial-blue. When Aiger resonates with his Beyblade, his hair turns crimson and breaks free from the blue rubber band holding it upright. Personality Aiger is a very hot headed blader who cannot stand losing as he was infuriated after his defeat at the hands of Valt Aoi. However, similar to Valt, he has been thoughtful of his strategies and wins battles because of them. He also acts like a big-shot at times, such as when he brags about his victories and so-called "invincibility". Having lived on a farm for most of his life, Aiger loves animals. He also elects to sleep in a tent in Beigoma Academy's petting zoo, instead of the school's dormitories so he can be closer to the animals. Aiger also acts like Valt in many ways. They are both passionate about blading, and can easily make friends. (Valt made friends with Rantaro Kiyama; Aiger made friends with Rantaro's brother, Ranjiro) However in episode 25 in his battle against Free, his personality takes a big turn later in the anime due to Achilles being infected by the dark aura from Phi. Overtime, Aiger's over-reliance on resonance, coupled with his fear of Phi's intention to destroy his Bey slowly corrupted him. He now does everything it takes to win, including pushing Achilles beyond its limits. During a battle with Valt Aoi, he and Achilles managed to destroy Valt's Wonder Valtryek; thus showing how ruthless and powerful he has become. Additionally, Aiger also became extremely stubborn to the point of refusing to listen to others as shown when he ignored Shu's explanation about him having a "dark resonance". With the destruction of Z Achilles, Aiger realized his mistake and returned to his old self, to which he took on a much calmer demeanor and is more willing to accept losses. And while he could still be overconfident at times, he has also lost his stubborn streak and is more open to advice from other people. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst Turbo [[Beyblade Burst Rise|''Beyblade Burst Rise]] Beyblades * Z Achilles 11 Xtend: Aiger's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Turbo. * Z Achilles 11 Xtend+: Aiger's upgraded Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Turbo with the Xtend Chip added until it was destroyed. * Turbo Achilles 00 Dimension: Aiger's Turbo Awakening Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Turbo. * Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu: Aiger's Gamma Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Rise. Special Moves * Z Breaker: With its Xtend Performance Tip set at Tall Mode, Achilles uses its height to its advantage and attacks, knocking opponents downward and dealing high damage. * Z Launch: Using the slope of the Beystadium, Achilles gains more speed and power in its attacks, similar to Valt Aoi's Rush Launch. * Z Defense: By spinning at high speed, Achilles uses its short edges to deflect incoming attacks and returns damage back to its opponent. * Z Whip: Achilles hits the opponent's Bey head on, using its long attack blades to slash across the opponent's Energy Layer, similar to Valt Aoi’s Wonder Whip. * Z Dive: Using the power from an opponent's attack, Achilles flies into the air and uses the force of gravity to increase its speed and power of its fall to inflict massive damage on its opponent, similar to Lui Shirosagi's Brutal Squall. * Turbo Whip: Achilles hits the opponent's Bey head on, using its two blades to slash across the opponent's bey, causing huge damage. This is similar to Z Whip. * Turbo Launch: Using the slope of the Beystadium, Achilles gains even more speed and power than before and unleashes a barrage of attacks. This is similar to Z Launch. * Turbo Crush: By increasing its defense power, Z Achilles forms a shield around itself, then smashes into the opponent's bey, resulting in serious damage. * Turbo Dive: Achilles uses the stadium wall to fly into the air, then falls back down increasing its speed and power to deliver a massive attack. * Turbo Upper: Achilles uses its lowest height attack mode to dive under the opponent's Energy Layer and deliver a strong uppercut attack. * Turbo Defense: Achilles uses its balance mode to hold its ground against attacks, then uses the short turbo blades to block incoming attacks. * Turbo Breaker: Achilles (in its tallest height attack mode) uses its long turbo blade to hit the opponent with a powerful smash attack from above. * Turbo Shield: Achilles uses its balance mode along with its wavering spin (usually achieved by hitting the wall) to use the shield on its layer as a focus point for the center of gravity to block the attack. * Turbo Sword: Achilles focuses the power in the long turbo blade to hit the opponent with a powerful slash attack. * Turbo Awakening: When Aiger is in sync with Turbo Achilles, the Turbo Blades activate, giving Achilles more attack power. This also triggers burst stoppers which, as the name implies, prevent the bey from bursting when active. * Hyper-Flux * Union Buster: With its Xtend performance tip, Union Achilles uses its height to its advantage and attacks, knocking down opponents and causing great damage. * Union Shoot: Using the slope of the Union Achilles stadium he accumulates attack energy to hit the opponent harder and faster. * Union Dive: Achilles uses the stadium wall to fly into the air, then falls back down increasing its speed and power to deliver a massive attack. This is similar to Turbo Dive. * Union Shield: When Achilles is wobbling, it uses the central part of it's layer to deflect attacks. This is similar to Turbo Shield. * Union Defense: Achilles uses the short part of it's layer to deflect attacks. This is similar to Turbo Defense. * Union Slash: Achilles hits the opponent's Bey head on, using its two blades to slash across the opponent's bey, causing huge damage. This is similar to Turbo Whip Beybattles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst Turbo * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 01|''Episode 01 - Time to Go Turbo!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 02|''Episode 02 - Achilles Vs. Forneus!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 03|''Episode 03 - Duel at Sunset!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 04|''Episode 04 - Land It! Z Breaker!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 05|''Episode 05 - Turbo Match! Valtryek Vs. Lúinor!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 06|''Episode 06 - Winter Knight! Battle Royale]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 07|''Episode 07 - Curtains Rise! The Lúinor Cup!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 08|''Episode 08 - Transformation! Heat Salamander!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 09|''Episode 09 - Swirling Inferno!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 10|''Episode 10 - Achilles Vs. Roktavor!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 11|''Episode 11 - Battle of Betrayal!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 12|''Episode 12 - Bull's-Eye! Archer Hercules!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 13|''Episode 13 - Lúinor Cup! Final Battle!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 14|''Episode 14 - Raging Dragon! Brutal Lúinor!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 15|''Episode 15 - Trial By Fire! Defeat Lui!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 16|''Episode 16 - Epic Voyage! Battleship Cruise!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 17|''Episode 17 - Sword of The Legendary Hero!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 18|''Episode 18 - Ghost Ship! Adventure of The High Seas!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 19|''Episode 19 - Super Rumble! Beyathlon!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 20|''Episode 20 - Explosive Flames! Revive Phoenix!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 21|''Episode 21 - Cooperation! Tag-Team Battle!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 22|''Episode 22 - Three-Way Stand-Off!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 23|''Episode 23 - Operation: Protect The Bey Stars!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 24|''Episode 24 - Achilles Vs. Xcalius!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 25|''Episode 25 - Super Dragon! Geist Fafnir!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 26|''Episode 26 - The Battleship Cruise! Final Voyage!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 27|''Episode 27 - Road to Glory!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 28|''Episode 28 - Valt Vs. Aiger!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 29|''Episode 29 - Dark Prince! Dread Hades!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 30|''Episode 30 - Aiger Goes Wild!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 31|''Episode 31 - Rebirth! Turbo Valtryek!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 32|''Episode 32 - Dread Tower! The Dark Citadel!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 33|''Episode 33 - Trapped in The Dread Tower!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 34|''Episode 34 - Secret of The Fused Bey!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 35|''Episode 35 - Spirit of Flame! Turbo Spryzen!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 36|''Episode 36 - The Darkness Within!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 37|''Episode 37 - Turbo Clash! Showdown at The Dark Citadel!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 38|''Episode 38 - Rebirth! Turbo Achilles!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 39|''Episode 39 - Aiger's Rematch! Unbreakable Bond!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 40|''Episode 40 - Master of The Wind! Air Knight!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 41|''Episode 41 - Hyde Vs. Phi!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 42|''Episode 42 - Battle Royale! Beyblade Heroes!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 43|''Episode 43 - Lord of Destruction! Dread Phoenix!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 44|''Episode 44 - Turbo Training! Xavier's Kingdom!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 45|''Episode 45 - Turbo Training! Survival on The Savanna!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 46|''Episode 46 - Take Flight! Aerial Showdown!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 47|''Episode 47 - Spirit of Flame Vs. Lord of Destruction!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 48|''Episode 48 - Blading Together! Turbo Awakening!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 49|''Episode 49 - Aiger Vs. Phi!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 50|''Episode 50 - Aiger's Turbo Resonance!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 51|''Episode 51 - Bonding! Aiger Vs. Valt!]] Beyblade Burst Rise * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 11|''Episode 11 - Battle in The Sky!/The Emerging Six! Battle Journey!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 12|''Episode 12 - Spin! Battle! Win!/Clash in The GT 3!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 13|''Episode 13 - A Challenge to Aiga!/It's Serious! Drum vs. Aiga!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 14|''Episode 14 - Shine! My Gold Turbo!/Super Z! Aiga vs. Delta!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 15|''Episode 15 - Assault! King of Hell - Arthur!/The Bey of Demise! Apocalypse!]] * ''Episode 22 - Shine, Ashura!/A Serious Showdown! wbba. vs. HELL!'' Relationships Naru Akabane Naru is Aiger’s little sister and is very supportive of him. She also helped him make Z Achilles 11 Xtend. Achilles The spirit inside Achilles encourages Aiger to battles and become the strongest blader. Ranjiro Kiyama Aiger and Ranjiro seem to get well along with each other. At first, Ranjiro decided to teach Aiger a lesson after the latter had defeated all the members of the Rebel Bey Club; but after the two had a Beybattle where they tied 149 times, the two came to respect one another. Since then, Ranjiro had begun supporting Aiger in his matches, and at one point he even returned his Bey to him after the Wild Bey Gang Bladers had stolen it. Later on, Ranjiro became concerned about Aiger when the latter started developing an obsession with winning due to his corrupted resonance. He began watching over Aiger at Fubuki's insistence, even accompanying him on his journey to Dread Tower. Valt Aoi Aiger strives to become a Blader strong enough to defeat Valt one day after witnessing the immense power and strength of his new Wonder Valtryek 12 Volcanic. Valt is very supportive of Aiger, and always encourages him to keep getting stronger whenever the two meet. The two are also very similar in terms of personality. When Aiger's resonance became corrupt, Valt takes notice of this and vows to save him just like he did for his friend Shu Kurenai. In addition to this, Valt seems to harbor no resentment towards Aiger for destroying his Beyblade. He also felt sorry for Aiger upon finding him grieving over his shattered Z Achilles. Later on, Phi began destroying Beys, including those of Free and Shu. When Valt attempted to challenge him to avenge his friends, Aiger insisted that he battle Phi instead. Seeing Aiger's strong determination, Valt conceded. Valt watched Aiger's final battle with Phi and was happy when he finally defeated him. And when the two battled each other for the World Champion title, Aiger emerged victorious, and Valt was proud of him for having beaten him. Fubuki Sumiye Fubuki initially did not get along with Aiger due to his dislike of the latter's arrogance and cockiness. Over time, however, the two grew to respect one another and later developed a friendly rivalry. Fubuki was one of the first to notice Aiger's corrupted resonance, and asked Ranjiro to keep an eye on the former. Lui Shirosagi Lui at first didn't care for Aiger at first and said that he didn't deserve to wield a Turbo Bey, but it eventually grew on him because of how motivated he is to battle Valt. Aiger eventually secured Lui's respect after defeating him at the end of the Luinor Cup. Toko Aoi and Nika Aoi Toko and Nika Aoi met Aiger Akabane when he was transfered to Beigoma Academy, they found out that Aiger was a blader and they all became friends, the two often help him out before matches just like they did with their brother Valt and showed no hate towards Aiger after his Z Achilles shattered Valt's Wonder Valtryek. Xavier Bogard Aiger and Xavier met on the Battleship Cruise when Xavier defeated both Laban and Hae-Jin. Aiger took interest in him and battled. Although Xavier still came out on top, Breaker Xcalius bursts just as Xavier is about to pick it up. He then announces that Aiger is his rival, and ever since they have been trying to top each other any time they encountered. Xavier also helped Aiger with his Turbo-Awakening and he is also seen watching Aiger's matches. Laban Vanot Laban and Aiger have also been rivals, again, though the Battleship Cruise. In their first encounter, Laban beats Aiger and Suoh simoutaneously with a Burst Finish. Their second encounter was in the tag team battle; Aiger was with Fubuki, Laban was with Hae-jin. Aiger wins aganist him after being Burst by Fubuki and this would be their last face-off on the cruise. But although they don't face-off for a whille, Phi breaks Laban's Vise Leopard which makes Aiger scared that the same will happen to Achilles, so he starts ignoring his friends and starts having a corrupted resonance. (More in Phi's section) But after all that, Laban is another one of the people who helped Aiger master his Turbo-Awakening and he is also seen watching Aiger's matches. Phi Phi took an interest in Aiger during the Luinor Cup. After the latter managed to defeat Lui, Phi challenged Aiger to a battle immediately afterwards, which he effortlessly won. Since then, Phi began watching over Aiger, waiting for when he would become an opponent worthy to destroy. During the last few rounds of the Battleship Cruise, Aiger witnessed Phi break Laban's Vise Leopard. Fearing that Phi would do the same thing to Achilles, Aiger began pushing both himself and his Bey beyond their limits to prevent this from happening. However, this also led to Aiger becoming obsessed with winning at all costs, and ignoring his peers' concerns for him. In addition, his resonance became corrupted as well, causing him to break Wonder Valtryek. Ironically, Phi broke the corrupted resonance that he created in Aiger. Later in Episode 50 of Turbo, they meet again in a burst-only match and Aiger turns out the victor, beating for a second time. Free De La Hoya Free originally stumbled upon Aiger in the forest and battles him after the latter challenged Free. Free was also the first one to notice Aiger's corrupt resonance. Quotes * "Take that back, I'm not a monkey!" - to Valt after he called him a monkey. * "I REFUSE TO LOSE TO YOU!" * ”Where’d you get your bey? Siberia?” - to Kyle about his bey. * "I will become stronger. I'll do whatever it takes." - after picking up his Z Achilles. * "Are you saying that there's no bond between me and Achilles?!" - to Shu Kurenai. * "I never stopped hearing Achilles' voice...I just wasn't listening." - when mourning over his shattered Beyblade. * "He's not swallowing me up, I won't let him!" * "Our bonds that we made.... will not be destroyed, ever!" * "We're the best team in the WORLD!!!" - after defeating Valt Aoi in the final episode of Beyblade Burst Turbo. Gallery For a full gallery of images of Aiger, see Aiger Akabane/Gallery. Trivia *Aiger is the first Beyblade protagonist who uses a Balance-Type Bey, thus making him the first protagonist not to use an Attack-Type Bey. *Aiger is also the first protagonist whose name is an alliteration. *Aiger is the second main Beyblade protagonist whose name was changed in the English episodes, the first being Tyson Granger from the first Beyblade generation. **He is also the second protagonist after Tyson to destroy a Beyblade (in the original series, Tyson destroyed Shamblor, the Beyblade that belonged to Zomb). *Much like Valt Aoi, Aiger is really good at socializing, as he tried to befriend the Wild and Beigoma Academy BeyClub members. In addition, Aiger shares Valt's habit of talking to his Beyblade. *Aiger's friendship with Ranjiro mirrors that of Valt's friendship with Ranjiro's brother, Rantaro. *His sister Naru acts like Toko and Nika for Aiger. *Aiger's Japanese name, "Aiga", means "Family" which represents how Aiger is close to his family. His last name in Japan, "Akaba", means "red blade", while his last name in the English Dub, "Akabane", means "red feather" in Japanese. *To support Japan in the World Cup 2018 in Russia, Hiro Morita posted Aiger in a Japan National Team uniform on his Twitter. *Aiger is the second Burst protagonist, right after Valt Aoi. *Aiger's traits of being the second protagonist in a Beyblade series and having a strong spirit make him similar to Zyro Kurogane, the protagonist of Beyblade: Shogun Steel. *He is placed 10th in the character popularity poll in Japan. *Aiger is the first and only Blader to be seen receiving a Level Chip. *His birthday is August 11. *Aiger is the first Burst protagonist to have his Bey coloured red. *He is so far the only Burst protagonist to destroy a Bey, when he and Achilles destroyed Valt's Wonder Valtryek. *Aiger is the only character to actually defeat Phi in a battle. *Aiger is the only Beyblade protagonist to beat a former Beyblade protagonist, when he beats Valt Aoi for the title of world champion. *Aiger is the second Burst protagonist to have their bey destroyed. The first being Valt. *Aiger is still the world champion because even though Arthur Peregrine challenged him a battle and won, he was not interested in the title. *Aiger's Zodiac is Leo. *Aiger is the Fourth Character to use Hyper Flux. References Category:Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Characters Category:World Champions Category:Main Protagonist Category:Turbo 4 Category:Big Five Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Sparking Category:Beyblade Burst Sparking Characters